Suerte de una noche
by LadyGT
Summary: Una noche de borrachera puede hacer que cometas las cosas más locas e increíbles que jamás alguien hubiera creído. Pero también puede hacer que las cosas cambien… ¿Para bien? [Riren] [R18] [Completo]


**Suerte de una noche**

 **Sinopsis** : Una noche de borrachera puede hacer que cometas las cosas más locas e increíbles que jamás alguien hubiera creído. Pero también puede hacer que las cosas cambien… ¿Para bien?

 **Pairing** : Riren.

 **Advertencia** : Lenguaje sucio, lemmon, violencia verbal y física.

 **Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin no pertenece, sus personajes tampoco, todo es propiedad de Hajime Isayama. La trama en sí, es mía. Sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión.

 **Capítulo único**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame, imbécil!

¿En qué momento fue que se convirtió en otra persona? ¿En qué momento estaba suplicando él, un hombre, de rodillas, para que lo follaran?

Levi lo había agarrado por los pelos, lo tironeó desde atrás para que se arqueara. Ese mocoso expulsaba sexualidad por cualquier parte de su cuerpo, y para empeorar las cosas, las marcas del cinturón comenzaban a salir sangre desde su espalda, una imagen aún más sexy que cualquier video pornográfico.

Quería más.

— ¡Fóllame! —Volvió a gritar.

Y en ese momento, sintió otro latigazo en su culo. Estaba destrozado y duro a la vez, excitado. No podía pensar en otra cosa que aquellos dedos explorándolo analmente. Necesitaba algo más… cualquier cosa.

Perdió el sentido.

¿Cómo había comenzado todo? ¿Por qué había llegado hasta esta situación?

Ah, sí…

—Estás despedido.

Así había comenzado todo.

Un día era la persona más feliz de la tierra. Y al otro era solo un pobre diablo que no tenía nada más que hacer que tomar alcohol en un bar.

Buenos padres, una novia bonita, buenos amigos, un trabajo estable, no podía desear nada más. Cualquiera diría que era un tipo suertudo, y estaban en lo cierto.

Pero la vida es cruel, y a Eren le hacía falta saberlo de la mejor forma posible.

Trabajaba como recepcionista es uno de los mejores hoteles internacionales de Alemania. Y no era desde hace poco, tenía una experiencia de casi una década. Para ser exacto, desde los dieciocho años.

Su vida había pasado en ese lugar. Le dedicó cada parte de su ser, y ahora…

— ¿Por qué?

El gerente del lugar hizo una mueca torcida, casi encogiendo los hombros.

—Lo siento, Eren. Esas fueron las órdenes de arriba. Sabes que si es por mí, cobrarías el triple de lo que ganas hoy.

—Está bien—murmuró, sin ganas. —Gracias por todo.

Así se había ido. Jamás volvería a pisar ese lugar, estaba claro. Sin embargo, algo en su interior se removió, tenía picazón en los ojos y sabía a qué se debía: Bronca.

No estaba seguro porqué, pero iba a averiguarlo.

Caminó un par de manzanas hasta llegar a aquel parque en donde debería encontrarse con su prometida, Mikasa. Miró la hora: 17:20. Diez minutos antes de lo acordado.

Se sentó en una banca, suspirando. Quizá ya era hora de irse del lugar, quizá querían a nuevo personal, tal vez a alguien más joven. Por ahí era una manera de progresar laboralmente todo esto, tenía que verle el lado bueno a todo eso. Mikasa siempre lo decía, ella siempre tenía razón en la mayoría de las cosas. Quizá todo esto era para mejor, ahora podría pasar más tiempo con ella. Últimamente había estado de malhumor, él nunca pasaba tiempo con ella debido a los horarios de su ex empleo.

Sonrió. Sí, se podría tomar un tiempo para disfrutar ese momento, faltaban sólo dos semanas para estar en el altar y formar una nueva familia. Estaba ansioso por eso.

—Eren.

Ella estaba más bonita de lo normal. Siempre cargando aquella bufanda incluso aunque no fuera la estación adecuada. Era un tipo suertudo, sin duda.

—Mikasa.

Mikasa se sentó a su lado, casi mirándolo como siempre.

—Lo siento. ¿Esperaste mucho por mí?

—No, para nada—sacudió la cabeza—. Hoy realmente no tuve nada que hacer.

—Entonces… ¿Vas a decirme qué era esa carta del trabajo?

Él se removió, incómodo. Hizo una mueca de mala gana, intentando no parecer más fracasado de lo que era. Había pensado en decirle una mentira, que él había renunciado y que la carta era para una charla en privado; pero no. Mikasa no merecía una mentira, con lo franca que fue durante muchísimo tiempo. Ella merecía la verdad.

—Me despidieron.

— ¿Qué?

—La carta lo decía claramente: "Desistiremos de sus servicios. Muchas gracias." —Explicó—. Hoy fui a pedir una explicación, creí que se trataba de un error. Nunca en mi vida recibí una sola queja de mi trabajo, e intentado ver si hubo otras cosas que pudieran explicar eso, pero… No la hay. Tú lo sabes bien, Mikasa. Daba mi vida por ese trabajo.

Ella no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera procesando todo lo que le acababa de decir. Supuso que era una reacción normal, así que decidió cambiar de tema.

— ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿De qué querías hablar? —Sonrió como un tonto.

—Lo siento, Eren. De verdad que lo siento.

— ¿Qué? —Se rió—. ¿Por qué deberías? Soy yo más bien que debería pedirte disculpas, soy un incompetente que no sabe mantener su trabajo. ¡Pero no te preocupes! Armin dijo que podía solicitar su ayuda en cualquier momento, él tiene contactos para este tipo de cosas.

—No, no es…—apretó los labios con fuerza, para mirarlo a los ojos—. No puedo casarme contigo.

Era como si tuviera un deja vú.

— ¿Qué? —repitió, perplejo—. ¿Por qué?

—Yo… no sé cómo decirlo. Creí que mis sentimientos estaban claros por ti desde hace mucho, pero ahora…

—Oye, si es por lo del casamiento, es normal. Armin me dijo qué es normal que hayan muchas parejas que tengan crisis y…

— ¡Esto no es ninguna crisis! —Le interrumpió—. Hay alguien más que…

Alguien más…

Alguien.

Todo se había ido al carajo con ella.

— ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! —Se levantó frenético, colérico— ¡Mierda!

—Eren… Lo siento.

Se empezó a reír, como si eso de verdad hubiera sido un chiste muy bueno. Estaba colérico, se sentía estafado, traicionado… ¿Y ella le decía que lo sentía?

—Lo sientes… ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡Si de verdad lo sintieras me lo hubieras dicho antes de preparar toda la mierda matrimonial! ¡Antes de todos estos putos cinco años!

Una multitud de gente empezó a mirarlos de manera extraña, Eren seguía maldiciendo en círculos, Mikasa se levantó, furiosa también.

— ¡Deja de hacer el ridículo frente a todas estas personas!

— ¡¿Qué deje de hacerlo?! ¡Si la que me has humillado aquí eres tú! —La señaló—. Te di cinco años de mi vida, te apoyé cuando tus padres te dejaron, cuando nadie vino más por ti. Te consolé en tus peores momentos, y te apoyé en los mejores… Me enamoré de ti, como el imbécil que fui. Quería que fueras mía, mi esposa.

—Eren, de verdad, yo no quise…

—Vete al demonio, Mikasa.

Quiso decir muchas más cosas, y se las dijo interiormente. Estaba harto de toda esa mierda romántica. ¿De qué serviría si al fin y al cabo te dejaban hecho mierda?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza al llegar a su casa, refregándose una y otra vez los ojos para no llorar. Que Mikasa y el mundo se fuera a la mierda.

Al despertar sintió un alivio temporal, casi como si nada hubiera pasado. Las 22:30 PM.

«Mikasa…»

Sacudió la cabeza y se preparó, tomó sus llaves y su chaqueta de cuero para ir a tomar algo. Decían que el alcohol era la mejor receta para las penas, había que comprobarlo.

Llegó a una de las calles más polémicas del lugar, vendedores de droga en una esquina, prostitutas en otra. Al final de la calle, ubicó el lugar del que Jean siempre solía hablarle, el nombre no se entendía bien, el letrero estaba destartalado y sucio, desde el borde de una ventanilla se podía ver el humo a cigarrillo que salía de aquél. Justo encima del bar, estaba un edificio, un hotel para parejas, imaginó. En el balcón se podía ver como dos desconocidos follaban, la chica no paraba de dar pequeños gritos. La imagen más pornográfica que había visto hasta ese momento.

Entró rápidamente, sin más. El olor a cigarrillo lo invadió por completo, odiaba eso. Sabía de sobras que no era su tipo de lugar, pero estaba tan harto de tanta mierda, que se sentó en una de las esquinas y pidió una cerveza.

—Aquí tienes. Disfru…—Eren la tomó de un solo trago, hizo un ademán de otra—. Alguien no tiene un buen día.

Él bufó, cínico.

—Si lo tuviera, no estaría aquí.

—Buen punto, nadie lo estaría—comentó, sirviendo ginebra a otro tipo—. Este lugar está diseñado para tipos a quienes se les acabó la suerte. Somos un hospital, y todos estamos en rehabilitación. Aunque nadie se rehabilita.

— ¿Desde cuándo dices tanta mierda, Hanji? —Preguntó un tipo. Eren lo miró, sorprendido por su voz y sus ojeras. Parecía joven pero…

—De vez en cuándo me gusta decir estas cosas—sonrió—. Y bien, niño… ¿Cuál fue tu motivo? ¿Padres muertos, desempleado, tu novia te dejó?

—Bingo—dio un trago largo a la cerveza.

—Vaya, lo siento por ti. Aunque no por mi bolsillo—se rió—. ¿Qué hizo la desgraciada?

—Terminó conmigo dos semanas antes de casarnos—respondió, antes de terminar su vaso y empujarlo de nuevo hacia ella por otra.

—Auch. Perra—musitó, antes de entregarle otra—. Invitación de la casa.

— Tú lo has dicho—murmuró, sintiendo como el alcohol se le subía de a poco a la cabeza—. Perra hija de puta.

El hombre a su lado se rió ante su insulto. Terminó su vaso y pidió otro más igual que él. Eren lo miró con la cabeza hacia un lado, tenía medio cráneo rapado y el otro pelo largo llegándole a los ojos, como un corte militar. Sus ojos eran tan negros como los de la misma Mikasa, quizá un poco más refinado, más hermoso. Un tipo atractivo, sin duda.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —Le preguntó sin pensarlo.

Hanji lo miró entre sorprendida y divertida.

—Creo que es mejor no saberlo, cariño.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —No sabía cuántas veces había repetido esa frase en el día ya, pero estaba curioso.

—Digamos que es una persona que hace el trabajo sucio por otros—. El hombre lo miró con aire amenazador—. No quieres meterte con él.

—Ya cállate, Hanji.

Eren no dijo nada, solo se disculpó y fue hasta el baño.

Meó rápidamente y se lavó las manos, cansado. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? ¿Meterse ahí y ahogar sus penas? Conocía lugares mejores. ¿Por qué tenía que ir ahí y hacerse pasar por un chico malo cuando no lo era? Por ahí Jean daba esas pintas, pero no él.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Eren se arrinconó en una esquina, asustado. Era una pareja con pocas ganas de aguantarse e ir a un hotel. Lo vio todo fugazmente. La chica tenía el suéter rosa pálido por los codos, la falda levantada y estaba abrazada a la erección del tipo. Entraron a uno de los cubículos sin dejar de besarse, no lo habían visto, por suerte.

Rechino los dientes, molesto. Los jadeos comenzaron a hacerse eco en el lugar, el sonido de la ropa cayendo lentamente… tenía que irse inmediatamente.

— ¡Sí, más fuerte!

«La puta madre, la puta madre» Pensó. Es como si las escenas de sexo lo persiguieran por cualquier lugar. El destino quería que se haga una paja, al parecer.

Caminó rápido hasta la puerta, no tenía ganas de hacérselas, no ahora. Sólo quería hundirse en la mierda más a fondo. No necesitaba ese tipo de cosas en su cabeza.

— ¡Eres una puta! —Gritó el desconocido, penetrándola—. ¡Una puta, Mikasa!

Todo había dejado de girar por un momento. Mikasa estaba ahí.

¿Pero era la misma que conocía? ¿La misma que decía que odiaba esos lugares? La que no se dejaba llevar por el frenesí de las hormonas, la que odiaba que Eren le dijera palabras sucias cuando lo hacía. No podía ser ella.

Después de todo… ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo se podían llamar así? Tenía que ser una coincidencia, eso era todo.

Abrió el pomo de la puerta, suspirando, tenía que irse ahora mismo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Jean, sí! —Gritó—. ¡Jean! ¡Jean! ¡Jean!

«Jean… Mikasa» Eso ya no parecía ser coincidencia.

«Perra hija de puta» Él era su mejor amigo… y ella su prometida.

Ella lo engañaba con su mejor amigo. Todo este tiempo, mientras él se mataba trabajando para pagar su futuro hogar, para formar una familia, por su bienestar… Todo el tiempo estuvo jugando con él, y para colmo, con su amigo.

Ahí lo tenía, la prueba más empírica que jamás pudo obtener. Mikasa era una puta farsante. Y Jean un puto enfermo. La pareja perfecta.

No lo iba a dejar pasar esta vez.

Esperó afuera del baño unos veinte minutos, de brazos cruzados. Mikasa fue la primera que salió. Tenía el cabello desordenado, el maquillaje corrido, la ropa arrugada.

— ¿Te divertiste, Mikasa?

Ella se volteó rápidamente, sorprendida.

—E-Eren… ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste?

Eren comenzó a reírse.

—Para tu sorpresa, no. No te he seguido. Solo vine a tomar un trago para ver a mi querido amigo Jean.

— ¡Eren no es lo que…!

— ¿Entonces qué fue, Mikasa? —Se acercó con aire amenazante, tomándola de los dos brazos con fuerzas—. ¿Qué mierda fue todo eso, eh?

—Suéltame, Eren, me estás lastimando…

— ¿Lastimarte? ¿Lastimarte cómo tú lo hiciste conmigo…? ¿O lastimarte como él lo hizo con tu culo hace menos de dos minutos? Eso debió doler más.

— ¡Eren, suéltame!

—Solo eres una puta de mierda, Mikasa—la empujó contra la pared, Mikasa gimió de dolor y cayó al suelo.

— ¡Mikasa! —Jean salió rápidamente a su socorro—. Mikasa… ¿Estás bien? ¿Me oyes?

—Vaya, vaya… Pero a quién tenemos aquí—dijo Eren—. Pero si es mi mejor amigo Jean. ¿Te gustó el coito con mi prometida?

—Eren… ¿Qué…?

— ¡Hijo de puta!

Eren se lanzó hasta él y le golpeó en la cara mientras lo sujetaba de la camisa. Mikasa comenzó a gritar horrorizada. Jean estaba arrinconado, Eren no dejaba de golpearlo, al poco tiempo su rostro comenzó a deformarse.

— ¡Ya basta, Eren!

— ¡¿Eso también lo decías con Jean, Mikasa?! —Gruñó divertido, golpeándole otra vez. Le dio otro derechazo a ese rostro y Jean cayó al suelo—. Hijo de puta. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste follándote a mi novia? ¡Sabías toda la mierda que teníamos nosotros! ¡Lo sabías!

—Mikasa no te merecía. Por eso me la robé—murmuró sonriendo, levantándose con las pocas fuerzas que tenía—. También hice que te despidieran de ese lugar.

Eren lo miró. Una multitud comenzó a agruparse en el lugar, algunos eran unos alcohólicos que solo querían ver una pelea, otros eran demasiado curiosos. Un completo espectáculo.

—Ella estaba llorando un día, la habías dejado plantada por el trabajo y vino a mí—explicó, limpiándose la boca—. ¡Ella vino a mí! ¿Entiendes eso, Jaeger? Fue cuestión de tiempo hacerse alguno que otro contacto para despedirte y alejarte de ella. Ella te dejó porque no fuiste suficiente, eso es todo.

—Hijo de puta... ¡Te voy a matar!

Se lanzó hacia él pero fue retenido desde atrás. Miró por el rabillo del ojo, era el tipo del corte militar. Tenía una mirada de miedo. Sabía que si se movía, la pasaría mal.

—Suéltame—masculló, loco de ira— ¡Voy a matarlo, enfermo hijo de puta!

—Cálmate, mocoso—murmuró—. ¡Erwin, me llevaré a este, encárgate de lo demás!

—Claro—le respondió el otro.

Erwin era un tipo totalmente opuesto a él. Alto, de bastante musculatura y rubio. Se acercó a Mikasa y llamó a una ambulancia para atenderla. El golpe había sido lo demasiado fuerte como para hacerle sangrar de un costado de la cabeza.

Nunca en su vida habría imaginado que tendría que llegar a esa situación de golpear a una mujer. Pero tampoco imaginó que ella lo podía traicionar como lo hizo.

No estaba arrepentido de haberla golpeado, estaba arrepentido de ser tan ingenuo como lo fue con ella.

El tipo lo llevó por las escaleras, aun estaba amenazado. Subió de mala gana. Y cuando llegó a la habitación, prácticamente entró de una patada.

— ¡¿Qué mierda haces?! —Gritó— ¡Ya estoy calmado, ya sácame de aquí!

Él lo miró desde arriba, con un aire de indiferencia. No, no estaba calmado para nada. El alcohol se le había subido a la cabeza, su cerebro ya no cooperaba con él, su cuerpo se movía solo. Sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal, pero ya no tenía marcha atrás. Necesitaba golpear a alguien.

—Cállate, mocoso.

— ¡Una mierda! —Replicó—. ¡Sácame de aquí, voy a ir a matar a ese pedazo de mierda!

— ¿Oh? —Sonrió divertido—. Ya diste demasiada diversión ahí abajo, ahora cálmate.

— ¡Sácame de aquí!

Al no ver ninguna respuesta, Eren se abalanzó contra él, dispuesto a darle otro derechazo como lo hizo con Jean. Y justo en el momento, él le tomó el brazo con fuerza y se lo retorció. Gritó con fuerza, nunca antes había sentido ese dolor tan grande, no de una persona tan pequeña.

—Tú… pedazo de mierda…

—Escúchame bien, mocoso—le interrumpió, tirándole de una patada hacia el suelo. Con un pie, aplastó su cara—. El único pedazo de mierda aquí eres tú, ponte en tu lugar.

—Suéltam…—Él apretó aún más la suela contra su rostro—. ¡Ahhh!

—Creo que hay que amaestrarte.

Escuchó un ruido tintineante, el tipo se estaba sacando el cinturón. ¿Qué pensaba que…?

En un movimiento, bajó los pantalones de Eren, dejando su culo bronceado al aire.

—Buen culo, mocoso.

Los ojos de él se agrandaron. No estaba por hacer…

— ¡No!

El primer látigo fue tan doloroso como arrancarse la uña uno mismo. Quiso zafarse de algún modo, pero estaba atrapado, tenía tanta fuerza que no podía ni siquiera levantarse, el alcohol lo había dejado sin fuerzas también.

— ¡No! ¡No! ¡Basta!

Él no se detuvo, después de eso siguieron siete latigazos más, al octavo casi no podía respirar del dolor. Y aunque había jugado que no iba a llorar, sus lágrimas salieron sin decir nada.

—Creo que con eso deberías aprender donde es tu lugar, mocoso—. Él quitó el pie de su cabeza y lo volteó—. No vuelvas a darme órdenes.

«Enano hijo de puta» Le quiso decir, pero no tenía fuerzas, tenía los ojos empapados en lágrimas de rabia y tristeza. Estaba tan enojado… tan frustrado.

Mikasa y Jean lo habían dejado arruinado. Y ver la traición era…

Se tapó la cara con el brazo, avergonzado. Era horrible. Se sentía culpable, de todo. No sabía hasta qué punto su fanatismo por el trabajo podían llevarlo hasta esa situación, tal vez él tenía la culpa de todo. Se merecía hasta incluso los golpes que él desconocido le daba, se merecía…

—Eso es, te mereces esta mierda—le habló—. Hiciste un alboroto en el lugar y es lo menos que puedes recibir ahora. Estas son las consecuencias de tus actos, asúmelas.

—Golpéame—susurró, derrotado—. Golpéame más.

Ya no quería existir, no quería. Incluso el mismo hombre se lo decía, se lo merecía. Entonces, qué más daba. Si castigo le faltaba… que le mostrara.

—Mírame—Eren se asomó como pudo, muerto de vergüenza—. ¡Mírame!

Él sorbió y obedeció, completamente devastado y sin fuerzas. El hombre lo miraba fríamente, aún con el cinturón en las manos. Su pie le levantó el mentón, la suela raspándolo.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? Dímelo.

—Golpéame.

— ¿Cuánto más? —le preguntó.

—Hasta que te hartes de mí—respondió.

El pie de él se retiró, seguidamente, lo ayudó a levantarse. No supo qué hacer o decir, a lo mejor se había acobardado… ¿Estaba siendo demasiado extremista? ¿Demasiado idiota? Pensó en decir algo pero él habló primero:

—Desnúdate.

— ¿Qué…?

— ¿Tengo cara de estar diciendo bromas? Desnúdate, ahora, mocoso. Es una orden.

No quiso decir nada más. ¿Entonces había aceptado este juego? ¿Qué clase de persona tan oscura era él? Se desnudó frente a su mirada atenta, un poco pudoroso.

—Mira a la pared y abre las piernas, apóyate con tus manos.

—S-sí…—obedeció. Sintió como el desconocido se le acercaba al oído, provocándole escalofríos.

—Si te giras o te caes al piso, será diez veces peor—le advirtió—. ¿Comprendes?

—Sí…

—Bien— se alejó de él—. En ese caso…

Eren gritó de dolor al sentir el latigazo en su espalda, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, su cabeza comenzó a girar en círculos. No sabía si podría aguantar, y él parecía tomárselo muy en serio.

El siguiente golpe fue un poco más abajo, rozando la cintura. Volvió a gemir de dolor cuando lo golpeó en el mismo lugar, otra vez. Soltó un sollozo al maldecir.

—Hijo de puta….

Otra vez lo volvió a golpear.

— ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Voy a matarte! —Gritó en llanto, el otro lo volvió a golpear—. Voy a matarte…

Tenía las piernas pesadas, quería caerse, pero su orgullo no lo permitía. No quería demostrarle que era más perdedor de lo que ya era.

— ¿Así que vas a matarme, mocoso? —Lo golpeó de nuevo, ahora en el culo—. Quiero ver eso.

Eren empezó a llorar sin cesar, harto de todo. Los golpes siguieron diez veces más, y cuando su cuerpo estaba lo suficientemente rojo, descansó en la fría pared.

—Voltéate.

Con la respiración agitada, obedeció otra vez.

—Vaya, mira nada más—comentó—. Te has excitado, mocoso.

Era cierto, estaba excitado. Su pene estaba completamente erguido hacia arriba, ya casi preparado, y no parecía importarle. Estaba tan excitado por los golpes, que no le interesaba si lo hacía con un hombre, no ahora.

—Yo… no puedo…

Vio como soltó el cinturón y se quitó la camisa de un tirón. Agachó su cabeza sin decir nada y comenzó a masajear de arriba hacia abajo. Gimió en el momento en que la lengua de él comenzó a rozarlo lentamente. Se tapó la cara con los brazos golpeados, sin dejar de soltar sonidos eróticos de su boca. El hombre empezó a masajearle las bolas y a lamer su tronco, subiendo hasta la punta sumamente humedecida. Eren no pudo evitar mover sus caderas a su ritmo, siguiéndolo.

—Mierda— soltó él, cuando entró su pene en la boca.

Rodeaba el pene con la lengua expertamente, luego absorbía cada jugo y lo tragaba en su boca. Sentía que iba a enloquecer.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a penetrarle la boca como si fuera un orificio vaginal. Quería acabar en su boca, quería que…

— ¡No puedo! ¡Basta! —Vociferó, casi llegando a su límite.

Él se detuvo en ese momento. Se levantó y lo volvió a poner en la posición del principio, de espaldas. La erección apretada a la fría pared.

—Abre la boca, Eren—le murmuró.

No pudo hacer nada, él simplemente metió los dedos en su boca y, como acto reflejo, comenzó a chuparlos, tal y como le habían hecho. En cuanto terminó, esos dedos comenzaron a acariciarle el orificio trasero. Gimió en consecuencia.

— ¿Qué quieres, mocoso?

—Yo…

Sollozó cuando los dedos se hundieron en él, sin previo aviso. El movimiento sucio de adentro y afuera en su trasero lo hacía perderse por completo.

—Eres una mierda sucia—le gruñó, golpeándole el trasero con la mano—. Te excita que te golpee, ¿verdad? —Le cacheteó otra vez—. Dilo, mocoso.

Le apretó tanto que su erección iba a estallar.

— ¡Dilo!

— ¡Sí! —Gritó, perdido—. ¡Golpéame, fóllame! ¡Fóllame, fóllame, imbécil!

No tuvo que decir nada más. Sintió como le agarraba del cabello y lo hacía arquearse, su cuerpo completamente listo para la penetración.

Una de las manos de él bajó hasta su miembro y comenzó a masturbarse rápidamente, como si no aguantara más, mientras que el agresor se quitaba los pantalones y dejaba ver su erección también. La empujó muy pronto a su culo, entrando y saliendo por ese lugar tan estrecho, desenfrenadamente.

—Ya no pue…—no pudo llegar a terminar. Su mente se nubló aún más y se dejó llevar por el momento. Al poco tiempo, el tipo también había acabado en él.

En cuanto el movimiento paró, Eren apoyó la mejilla contra la pared, exhausto. Sintió como el líquido salía de entre sus piernas vulgarmente.

Lo último que supo fue que lo sostuvo entre sus brazos.

* * *

—Buenos días, Eren—le saludó Armin con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días.

Era su segunda semana en su nuevo trabajo como empleado administrativo. Las cosas de a poco comenzaban a salir mejor desde ese día. Tenía nuevos compañeros bastante agradables, todos parecían cooperar lo suficiente.

Las cosas tanto con Jean como Mikasa se habían cortado. No volvió a hablarle a ninguno de los dos; la boda se había cancelado, por supuesto. Mikasa fue la que tuvo que dar la cara frente a muchos invitados y reponer más del setenta por ciento gastado en la ceremonia.

Por otra parte, no había vuelto a ver a Levi. Aquél día se desmayó y se despertó en la cama, sus heridas estaban vendadas y tenía un paño frío en la frente. A su lado, estaba una enfermera cuidando de él. Le había explicado que ese hombre—el cual se llamaba Levi—, dejó la habitación y cuidó de él toda la noche. Antes de que despertada, dejó una bandeja de alimentos para el desayuno y le encargó que cuidara de él hasta que despertase.

—Él… bueno… ¿Es una persona mala?

— ¿El señor Ackerman? —Repitió, perpleja—. ¡Para nada! Ayuda a limpiar a la señorita Hanji en cuanto termina todo, es el hombre más gentil que he conocido.

—Ya… veo.

Eren empezó a reírse con ganas, aliviado. Estaba un poco avergonzado, pero quería volver a verlo para agradecerle. Sin embargo, aún no tenía las agallas para ir y buscarlo. No estaba seguro, excepto por lo último que le había escrito.

"No es tu culpa."

Las lágrimas habían inundado su rostro después de eso, Levi no sólo lo había tenido sexo con él por puro placer, sino también era sólo una manera de consolarlo, de aliviar su dolor por otro. Y lo había logrado.

Aquello le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante.

Llegó a la cafetería, hacía un frío del diablo. El invierno se estaba acercando y esa mañana salió desabrigado. Sólo quería algo espumoso y caliente para calmarse. Un capuchino era una buena elección.

—Son siete dólares—le dijo la cajera.

—Oh, sí—buscó en su cartera rápidamente y al poco tiempo se le cayó la tarjeta. Se agachó para levantarla, pero alguien más lo hizo—. Muchas gra…

—Mocoso—murmuró, tendiéndosela.

—Levi—dijo, sonrojado—, gracias.

Los dos se miraron con una media sonrisa, sin decir nada más. Definitivamente sabían que encontrarse otra vez no era coincidencia.

—Yo invito—dijo Levi.

Parecía que de verdad su suerte había comenzado a cambiar.

* * *

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

De verdad, hace mucho tiempo no escribía algo. Sentí desde el fondo de mi corazón que ya era hora de actualizarme un poco. He pasado cosas buenas y malas, pero aqui estoy.  
Gracias por todo el aguante. Seguiré escribiendo otras cosas muy pronto.

¡Saludos!


End file.
